Field of the Invention
This invention relates to washing apparatus and to gentamicin assay.
In a particular aspect, this invention relates to a washing apparatus suitable for washing paper discs of the type used in certain laboratories for assay purposes.
In another particular aspect, this invention relates to a method of assaying for gentamicin.
Applicant has recently developed a useful procedure for serum gentamicin assay by enzymatic adenylation and in the course of that development has found the need of, and has developed, apparatus for washing paper discs. However, that apparatus may be put to a number of other uses.